


Opalescent Acacia

by masochistedgelord



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, Loneliness, M/M, Mutual Pining, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: [Acacia- Friendship, Concealed Love]His presence is dim, yet he swathes my cooling world in vibrance.I'll hold on. I'll hold on even if...even if it destroys me.





	1. observe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberrytrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/gifts).



> For Cyl, my first friend in the Servamp fandom XD  
> Welcome, all aboard the pain train :) jk there's fluff too so it shouldn't hurt tooo much....I think, maybe....

A slew of disconnected voices punctured the silence, words tumbling over each other brashly as each one fought to be heard.They were familiar, getting louder, closer. Although the closer they got the less sense they made. It was just noise, echoing around the dark room. One particular voice was winning the battle it seemed, individual words were still inaudible but strangely forceful in a way that felt _odd_. The harsh, frantic tone didn’t match that voice. 

Heavy eyelids dragged upwards as some kind of physical reflex to the alarmed tones, meeting with the darkness, a vague grey outline of ceiling being all that was visible. Calmer voices now, quieter, assumedly trying to defuse the angry louder ones. It wasn’t working. They were getting even closer. 

_What are they doing? Why are they- why did they come? There’s nothing anyone can do. It’s too late... I... wish…_

“Please!” 

The shout came from right outside the closed door, making weighted eyelids heavier and they slid shut once more.

“I’m sorry sir! Given the current- you really can’t-”

It was a struggle to open them again. Heavy, heavy and full this time, the ceiling becoming only a blur. 

_It's almost funny...How this all started with some dumb thing like the Pocky Game._

"Let me see him!" 

_But...that's not true is it? Ah no, it's not- it didn't start with that, it had actually, probably already started...long before that._

"Security!" 

_I'm sorry....I ruined everything._

It was almost impossible to keep such full, tired eyes open for long and they inevitably, slowly closed. 

_I don't want…._

Pain and emotion overflowed from beneath them, leaving white hot streaks burning against cold skin as they rolled steadily from the corners and fell onto either side of the pillow beneath his head. 

* * *

It was the little things, Mahiru surmised.

Small occasional things Kuro did that only he seemed to notice. It was endearing, really. The way that his body language shifted when he was reacting to certain things, the way he had numerous sighs varying in sound and depth, each as a reply for different occasions.

The way that he was currently staring down into his bowl unblinking as he ate attentively, not a trace of sluggishness in him. 

_He likes it..._

Mahiru felt a soft smile dance across his face as he looked over his own steaming bowl at the Vampire in front of him. 

Mahiru was energetic in a way that Kuro- that most people even, were not. The majority that would smile sadly and assume him to be far too loud and naive to take notice of the world around him. Yet it wasn’t true. The weight of those words was nothing except hollow. 

Maybe, maybe he was still naive to a point, his insecurities would whisper as much to him late at night. He knew that next to one who had decades, _centuries_ of knowledge on him there was still much he didn’t know and he had already accepted that, hoping to learn more with time.

But Mahiru _was_ observant, just not in the way others perceived. It hadn’t escaped him how he had become attentive to every movement, Kuro’s every step as it echoed throughout his own soul. How he had quickly learned the Vampire’s likes and dislikes. How Mahiru was able to cater to his needs exactly, without being told what he needed, silently reading between the lines of Kuro’s furrowed brows in battle and allowing them to work together seamlessly.

It both startled and intrigued Mahiru the speed with which he’d started to notice how things affected Kuro and successfully predict how the lazy man would act. 

“Mahiru...There’s soup on your chin.” 

Mahiru was broken from his reverie by the sound of the one who was occupying his thoughts. Blinking he registered what Kuro had just said along with the embarrassment of him just _sitting_ there watching as the soup trickled down his Eve’s chin. Quickly grabbing a tissue Mahiru wiped his reddening face. Perhaps he would do a little better to be more observant of himself. 

Willing his bright blush to go away he cleared his throat. "H-How was the ramen?” 

He didn’t need to ask but the faint glimmer of light that surfaced in Kuro’s eyes was worth it.

“Nice.” Kuro looked away. Then quietly, “Thank you Mahiru.”

Mahiru felt a warmth that wasn’t the soup blossom in his stomach and he smiled at the Servamp brightly.

“Hehe well, you’re always eating that packaged stuff. It’s bad for you, you know!” Mahiru huffed, with the smile still stuck on his face. 

“...Mm. Still...You didn’t have to make it from scratch.” Mahiru waved his hand dismissively as he sipped on the rest of his own soup, letting his eyes travel back to Kuro’s form over the rim of his bowl. 

Kuro leaned back in his chair, content. 

He was wearing a comfortable white house shirt that was probably one size too small, and as a consequence the usually hidden muscles of his middle were highlighted by the simple action. Mahiru gulped his soup harshly and it went down the wrong way. He dropped the bowl and clutched at his chest as he leant forward, coughing roughly. 

Kuro sighed as if Mahiru almost choking on his ramen was a completely normal occurrence when it really _wasn’t_. 

“Oi...take it easy will you.” He spoke slowly, eyeing the still coughing Mahiru warily.

When Mahiru's back still hunched over the table with his coughs refusing to subside, Kuro reached forward tentatively, and awkwardly tapped on his back. It wasn't so light that Mahiru couldn't feel it but at the same time it wasn't a strong enough tap to actually be of any use. Still, the feel of Kuro's hand on his back suddenly had him jerking up and out of his chair, knocking it over in the process. 

His coughs finally stopped and he was breathing hard, attempting to catch his breath. Kuro sat frozen with his hand in midair, blinking at Mahiru's rapid movement.

"Eh...hah K-Kuro... Mahiru laughed awkwardly. 

Kuro gave him a long suffering stare before sighing and pulling his hand back, rubbing behind his neck with it instead.

"You're a pain...You didn't have to jump like that..." 

"Y-you just surprised me." Mahiru pouted before picking up his chair wondering why he was being embarrassed so much.

He gathered up their now empty dishes and Kuro moved himself to his usual spot on the sofa, somehow still managing to slink about even without his hooded long coat with its ragged coattails. 

Mahiru glanced over his shoulder on his way to the kitchen and smiled fondly at Kuro's hunched back, the ends of his light blue hair just brushing against the top of his shoulders. The sight made Mahiru's chest warm a little like his stomach had when Kuro praised his cooking earlier. 

It was when Mahiru was wiping the table that something dawned on him.

"Oh! Kuro I just remembered..." 

Kuro lifted his head and tilted it only slightly in Mahiru’s direction, eyes still on the tv. "Hm?" His grunt seemingly went unheard as he heard some shuffling and turned properly to see Mahiru rushing off to the kitchen. He reappeared in the living room again a moment later with a small box in his hands. 

Kuro looked at him quizzically before flinching as Mahiru threw the box towards him.

"Kuro, you're supposed to _catch_ it." Mahiru chuckled at the simpered glare Kuro was giving him. "I got it for you earlier when I was getting ingredients." 

Kuro's mouth twitched just slightly, and Mahiru felt a rush of happiness fly threw him and his cheeks warmed again, though this time his blush was light and not out of embarrassment.

_Honestly...He could just admit that he's actually happy!_

Kuro sighed fondly and picked up the small box. "What...?"

"Strawberry Pocky!" Mahiru called walking back to the kitchen. 

He hummed to himself as he wiped the counters in the kitchen, happiness still ebbing at him gently. Though now Mahiru couldn't be sure if it was only his own he was currently feeling given that their contract allowed Kuro's emotions to filter through to him occasionally. 

A small noise from behind him made him turn and abruptly he came face to face with Kuro, a Pocky stick sticking out of his mouth mere centimeters away from Mahiru's face. 

Mahiru's mouth fell open. "K-Kuro! What are you doing?!" He squeaked. 

"Eat it." Was all Kuro mumbled around the stick in reply before leaning forward, the other end of the Pocky stick landing right in Mahiru's still open mouth.

His jaw closed in reflex, and the sharp strawberry flavour leeched onto his tongue. Kuro moved closer still and Mahiru felt himself stumble backwards, his back hitting the edge of the counter, the Pocky still securely between his lips. Kuro put his hands on the counter on either side of Mahiru to steady himself as he leaned, towering over his Eve.

_What is happening..._

Mahiru stared up at him with wide eyes and a blush as pink as the Pocky stick spreading across his nose, dusting his cheeks. Kuro's dark eyes lidded slightly and Mahiru felt a shiver travel down his back in tandem with a loud _snap_ as Kuro bit down on the treat and moved just a little closer to him.

_Too close! Too close!_

Mahiru gulped, panic and goosebumps settling under his skin as he realised what kind of situation he was in. 

Body switching to fight or flight mode he moved forward and bit down a significant amount of Pocky, just barely seeing Kuro's eyes widen the smallest margin before he chewed once and pulled away quickly. 

Kuro's stood still, a matchstick worth of Pocky between his lips, his eyes watching Mahiru's throat move as he swallowed what he'd bitten. Mahiru could practically feel his blush travel all the way down his neck under Kuro's gaze. He blinked rapidly and Kuro closed his eyes before he stepped back and turned around. 

_E-Eh!?_

"You won." He said quietly before leaving Mahiru standing in the kitchen with confused embarrassment. 

_What the hell was that!?_

By the time Mahiru had regained composure over his thundering heart and stormed out of the kitchen Kuro had already fallen asleep in cat form on the sofa. 

"O-of course!" Mahiru spluttered before leaving for his room.

Laying in bed wide awake, sleep refused to smother him like it had his Servamp. Mahiru frowned as he turned over _again_. 

_What..._

It had just been one embarrassing thing after another tonight.

_Kuro had been so close.._

Just remembering made his heart flutter into a flurry all over again and Mahiru cursed before burying his head under his pillow. 

_Why is my heart beating so fast? Like he's still, right here._

Really Mahiru had no idea what to make of the situation even though he wasn't completely clueless to his own feelings.

Mahiru had been alone for so long. His uncle and his friends filled some part of his life but at the end of the day he found that everyone left. Everyone had somewhere, someone to return back to. Mahiru drifted, trying his best for everyone, making his mark on their life, refusing to be forgotten so that when he would return to this big empty apartment he called home, the thought of being able to bring others happiness brought him solace at night.

Mahiru would never be found unhappy, he wasn't unhappy with his life. He wasn't... 

He was...simply alone. He thought he was okay with it, he had grown used to it after all.

Then Kuro appeared and it was like his life though never devoid of colour, had lit up like a beacon in a storm. He was so thankful for his presence, thankful he could be by Kuro's side, that Kuro could be by his. Always. In the moments he would become sentimental and allow himself to dwell on such things, Kuro's existence to him in particular, his chest would expand and his cheeks would become curiously wet.

Mahiru wouldn't trade this time, this _bond_ for anything. He had never felt anything like it before. He knew that he wanted to do more. That he would never be able to repay Kuro, his debt grew more each day Kuro was with him. But still, he wanted to be a light to Kuro on his darkest days like Kuro had been for him. Days for Kuro that Mahiru had seen for himself the darkness of which was incomparable, but still he wanted to try. Even if it was only small things. That was what Mahiru understood. 

But something like this...

His heart feeling like it would explode anytime Kuro would quietly compliment him or reluctantly thank him, his stomach doing flips and goosebumps breaking out over his skin when Kuro was close to him...

_Like in the kitchen._

He had no experience dealing with any of it.

_This isn't comfortable at all._

He retreated from underneath his pillow and laid his head back on top of it instead, looking up at the ceiling. 

_Kuro...He..._

Mahiru absently reached his hand up to his mouth, his fingertips lightly grazing against his lips. 

When sleep finally came to Mahiru it was much too late and he ended up missing his alarm to wake up in time for school in the morning. For the first time in a long while Mahiru was rushing around in the bright sunlight peeking through his curtains, very unorganized and flustered. 

_I’m going to be late!_

Hurriedly pulling on his socks before running into the living room and frantically looking for his bag, something horrific dawned on him. 

_I don’t have time for breakfast._

He stopped and just stood there for a good minute letting that sink in. This had _never_ happened before. 

Kuro stirred on the sofa disturbed by all the noise. “Mahiru…?” He muttered, wondering what his Eve was doing standing stock still in the living room after he had just been running around. 

_I can’t believe this!_

“Mahiru...what arrrmghh-!”

Mahiru’s soul finally returned to his body mildly enraged at the thought of having to actually miss the most important meal of the day as he grabbed Kuro by the scruff, shoving him into his school bag and ignoring the muffled yowls of protest. 

 


	2. absorb

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. Mahiru’s usual schedule that started by getting up at the right time and _having_ breakfast had been thrown into disarray and he was slightly disorientated as a result. 

He found himself being called out for not paying attention during class and then being asked privately if he was doing okay afterwards. To which he laughed awkwardly and simply responded with a mumble of 'I woke up late.’

Regardless of the embarrassment of the whole situation he only actually found himself properly snapping to attention suddenly during lunch.

Mahiru had been sitting at his desk idly unwrapping and nibbling at the bento box, he’d thankfully prepared the day before. Kuro lay beside it, curled up and resting in a corner of the small table. 

"Idiot, you can't do just do that..."

A few classmates had been chatting away behind him.

"Why not?" 

"Cause like....isn't that like.." 

Mahiru chewed, still not paying attention to anything much really as he absent mindedly let his hand scratch at Kuro's head fur gently. 

"Yeah, it's something you do with your-"

"Something you do if you're in a relationship?”

"Oh come onnn." 

Kuro had started purring reluctantly under his hand, the muffled noise sending tiny vibrations through him. 

That was when he heard it. The words that felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over him, cutting through the blur and bringing everything, including the confusing memories that he had forgotten of the night before in his rush for the day, blaring into focus. 

"You guys are too being serious for just the Pocky Game." 

His hand froze on Kuro's head as he became fully alert to the conversation that was taking place. 

_The Pocky Game...?_

Mahiru felt Kuro's purring come to an abrupt stop.

"It's literally an excuse to steal kisses, of course you can't just do it with anybody!" 

_Steal...W-What?!_

Mahiru's eyes were wide and his fingers felt like lead as he lifted them off Kuro, curling them in on themselves automatically. 

“How else am I supposed to flirt?”

_F-Flirt!?_

"There are worse games I suppose..." 

"Technically you 'win' by biting off the largest piece of Pocky so you don't have to actually kiss." 

"...Really...who plays _just_ to get the Pocky?" 

Small giggles echoed around the room, getting louder as the group burst into laughter. 

Mahiru felt his hands shaking a considerable amount and clenched them over his knees to reign in some control. Kuro hadn't moved an inch from his spot on the table but it was obvious he was awake.

_He was right…? He was listening, he heard them too didn’t he? Why else did he stop purring like that?_

Mahiru didn’t know if the vampire overhearing made everything worse or... not.

Kuro sat up and stretched suddenly, his movement making Mahiru almost jump out of his skin. 

_No. No it’s definitely worse!_

Not even sparing a glance at his Eve he quietly slipped off the table and into Mahiru’s open bag, leaving the young boy practically stewing in his seat.

 

Kuro probably didn't know. 

_Yeah, there was no way right? He hadn't wanted to… wanted to-_

Mahiru felt his face getting hot and he pulled at his hair.

_Oh, yeah. That._

He bit his lip as he walked, letting his arms fall back to his sides limply. 

He had left school a while ago, somehow managing to survive the rest of the day, and was now trudging home.

Kuro was still in his bag. 

Usually the lazy vampire would be out of there the second Mahiru stepped out of the school gates, in favour of sitting on his head instead. Always insisting that it wasn't weird for him to be there in broad daylight because he was just a cute cat, much to Mahiru's mild annoyance about how that reasoning made exactly no sense.

Though he complained...Mahiru didn't exactly hate it. His head felt strangely bare and _cold_ , for lack of the warm fluffy fur. 

_Is he… mad, maybe? Because he did that… and he didn't know what it meant?_

Mahiru concentrated on their bond, searching for some hint as to Kuro's feelings. Nothing. He frowned, uneasiness gathering in the pit of his stomach. 

 _Ahh.. why...do I feel guilty?_  

"Kuro...?" Mahiru called, his voice little more than a mumble. 

Feeling Kuro stir in his bag at the sound of his name was reassuring and Mahiru felt his uncomfortableness lift a little. 

Finally stepping inside the entryway of his home, Mahiru wasted no time in pulling open the zip of his bag and peering in at Kuro. 

_He's sleeping..._

Mahiru stared at the black ball of fur faintly wondering if Kuro was faking it before pulling off his shoes and going into the kitchen, leaving the bag open. 

He stopped what he was doing immediately after hearing a soft grunt, "Shit..." 

With widening eyes, he popped his head out of the kitchen to see Kuro in his human form standing by the dining table and clutching at his side. 

"Kuro? Are you-" 

"Fine. Just...hit my hip on the table." Kuro muttered before sitting in the sofa, his coattails spreading around beside him. 

"A-ah! I s-see." 

Kuro hadn't looked at him. Mahiru bit at his lip yet again as silence fell in the room.

_It's not awkward. It's not awkward._

"A-are you hungry?" Mahiru's voice was shaky and he cursed himself silently.

"No..." 

"What?!" Mahiru hadn't meant to yelp so loudly.

_Th-that's too weird!_

Kuro's head snapped round at the sudden loud voice, eyes landing on Mahiru with slight shock painting his face. It was the first time he had _looked_ at Mahiru since last night.

"Y-you're always hungry!" Mahiru blurted, trying to ignore the way sudden hot sparks skittered across his skin under his Servamp’s dark, shocked stare.

Kuro blinked. "O-oh. Okay I'll have...s-some juice then." 

_Kuro did not just stutter. He did not._

Mahiru turned away quickly. 

Pouring some juice into a glass, he took a deep breath before heading back into the living room. 

The deep breathing didn't really help much, the second he stepped back into the same room Kuro occupied the air felt heavy around him, filled with tension and uncertainty. 

"H-here, your drink-" Mahiru muttered setting the glass down on the small table in front of the sofa. Kuro reached for it at the same time Mahiru's hand was moving away.

_Don't let your hands tou-_

Panic flared in Mahiru's mind and he jerked his hand back sharply to avoid accidentally brushing against Kuro's. 

His hurried movement instead knocked over the glass and sent the juice spilling off the edge of the table and on to the floor, leaving Kuro's hand hovering in midair. Mahiru felt his soul temporarily leave his body for the second time that day as he stood, the sound of trickling liquid the only noise in the room. 

_Someone kill me._

Kuro lowered his hand and hung his head, staring intently at the spilt juice with narrowed eyes.

Mahiru gulped. "I- aha...s-sorry Kuro." 

Kuro didn't respond and Mahiru found the opportunity to run out the room for a cloth to clean up.

_Ahh what the hell....I'm a mess.._

Pressing his palm to his warm forehead, Mahiru sighed. 

_I have to pull myself together or Kuro will...Kuro will, what? Suspect something? What was there to suspect?_

Mahiru grimaced at his confusing thoughts as he entered the living room once again. 

Bending down and wiping the sticky liquid up, he stole a glance at his quiet Servamp. 

Kuro’s head was still down, his light blue bangs and hood obscuring his eyes. Annoyance flared across Mahiru's conscience from their bond and he froze. 

_Kuro is annoyed with me?! Crap...No..._

"I'm sorry. I'll get you another one." Mahiru said anxiously. 

Kuro looked up at him then, eyes cold, devoid of any telling emotions and Mahiru's breath caught in his throat. 

 _He...He's totally mad!_  

"It's okay." 

_It is definitely not!_

He had to say something, do something. 

Awkward silence had once again settled between them and Mahiru felt his stomach bottom out, nervous anxiety reaching an all time high.

_It's...because of last night right?_

He had to fix it. He didn't want them to be constantly jumping around each other because of something stupid like that!

Kuro must want to fix it too, but knowing the vampire he probably didn't know how to. 

_Maybe that's why he's annoyed?_

Mahiru sighed shakily.

_Even though it was Kuro who...agh he just...didn't know what he was doing._

That thought had Mahiru feeling a sudden, different kind of uncomfortable. Pushing it the side to deal with later, he looked away and steeled himself. 

"K-Kuro...about last night." 

Mahiru could practically feel Kuro tense up rigidly, feel red eyes burning into his skin. 

"It...it's really fi-" 

"Mahiru don't say something's fine if it isn't."

Kuro cut him off abruptly and Mahiru looked back at him in surprise. Kuro looked away from him then, refusing to meet his Eve’s gaze.

"You...you always do that with people. Don't… don't do it with me." 

Mahiru didn’t like to make trouble for anyone. Admitting things were all okay, glossing over other’s mistakes and saying not to worry about it was always the simpler thing to do in his opinion, even if it could get exhausting at times. But since being dragged into a whole new life with the existence of such challenging beings as Servamps, things had changed in some way, or at least, with _someone_.

Mahiru felt a suspicious flutter bubble up inside him, effectively destroying his previous anxiety. 

"Kuro..." Mahiru spoke softly. "With you I...I don't."

Kuro looked back at him, the sharp coldness softening and giving way to some of his usual weariness instead.

"We're partners remember? If something's wrong I'll tell you and in return you tell me what bothers you too right?"

Kuro blinked at him owlishly.

Regardless of the strange atmosphere they were in, Mahiru felt a warm grin spreading across his face.

_Yeah, that's right. What am I getting so stressed for? Heh.. together we can do anything!_

"So it's really okay, Kuro. Let's just...forget it and go back to normal?" Mahiru’s voice was measured, hopeful. 

Kuro stared at him for longer than a minute and Mahiru started to wonder if he’d said something weird. 

"I-I mean is...a-are you okay?" He couldn't help stumbling through his words then, feeling a little dumb for not asking if _Kuro_ was okay first. 

Kuro regarded him in silence with an unreadable expression for a second or two longer before sighing resignedly. 

"This is already so troublesome....I'm not the one Mahi-Mahi should be worrying about here." Kuro mumbled slowly, a small wry smile pulling at his lips. 

A smile for Mahiru alone, something akin to a sort of comforting reassurance that spoke louder than Kuro's words could. And just with that simple action it felt like an invisible black hole had formed in the space of the room and removed all the negative emotions between them like a vacuum, as though they were never even there.

Mahiru felt a breath he didn't know he'd been holding escape his chest as he exhaled loudly. "Of course I'm going to worry about you." He muttered, mostly to himself.

With the tension gone, Kuro's shoulders sloped into his more reposed, usual state. Relief washed over Mahiru and suddenly he felt inexplicably drained. He flopped down onto the sofa next to his Servamp.

"Ahh I'm so tired."

"And you even got up late." Kuro hummed, his tone light and teasing.

Mahiru pouted and stretched his arms over his head. Kuro sighed again, _relaxed_ Mahiru noted in his head happily, and reached for the remote. 

 

The TV had been playing for a while on a low volume and the room was warm. Mahiru could feel sleep tugging at the corners of his eyes and he allowed them to close, if only for a second. 

 _Why am I so exhausted...?  I_ _s it just because I slept badly last night?_

Mahiru fought to open his eyes again, trying to focus on the colourful display in front of them. 

"If you're that tired, you should just _sleep_." Kuro spoke, voice laced heavily with his sin, making Mahiru feel like closing his eyes for half an eternity wouldn't be so bad. 

"Stop it.." He mumbled sleepily.

Kuro chuckled and the rare sound had Mahiru's eyes opening wide, his heart suddenly stuttering a beat in his chest.

He turned his head to glance at Kuro.

It was getting late and the room had darkened, light no longer reaching through the curtains. Mahiru hadn't turned the lights on when he got home and the only current light source was the harsh blue light of the TV. Kuro's form was highlighted against the dark leather sofa, the TV light making his eyes shine a little and enhancing his own shade of light blue. 

_Maybe...it wouldn't be so bad, to sleep for a bit.._

Mahiru's gaze was tender over the content vampire and he settled back, laying his head on the side of the sofa. 

Just about letting the darkness surround him once again, before he went under Mahiru heard a faint whisper, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable."

He was unable to find the strength to open his eyes much less reply, sleep heavy in his brain.

_Huh? Uncomfortable?_

Had he been that uncomfortable, before? Kuro's close proximity and the suddenness of his actions had surprised Mahiru and caught him off guard, but...

_I..._

He must have been frowning because the next sound he heard was Kuro sighing and muttering something about Eve's being a pain before moving, his weight leaving the sofa.

_Wait-_

Kuro's presence returned a second later and Mahiru felt the softness of a blanket being draped over him. 

Kuro's fingers skimmed across Mahiru briefly, making sure the blanket had covered him properly before moving away.

Gratitude mixed with something else, something _warmer,_ was all Mahiru could feel before surrendering himself to the pull of sleep. 

_Kuro…_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave me a comment to let me know what you think so far!


End file.
